Making Memories
by Mitsukai20
Summary: AU. Oneshot. "We'll make this dream last. I'll exhaust myself loving you, again and again, until you could only lie spent in my arms. And when you wake, while I may be gone, my kisses and my touches will still be engraved on your skin." Alpha Pair smut.


I know I said that I wouldn't be doing this again, but... DAMN IT.

What is this, I can't even...! Seriously, I don't even know why I wrote this. This plot has been nagging at me until i completely gave in and typed it down, and for hours I was staring at the screen, wondering on what the hell I would write next. My boyfriend chanced on me working on this at one time, and when he saw my dilemma, he smiled and suggested quite cheerfully that maybe I needed a bit of 'personal experience' so I could finally get the inspiration I needed.

...

After kicking that idea (and him) to the curb, I mustered up my courage and finished this without reaching for the brain bleach. This is fairly explicit, basically a PWP oneshot again. AU setting, because my mind is strange that way. OOCness, some typos I may have missed, and the pairing is, of course, my eternal Alpha Pair. Also, I will never own PoT, even if I sold my soul to the devil.

* * *

><p>Sanada Genichirou swept through the halls of the Imperial Palace, in full body armor and his helmet tucked under an arm as he walked by the quiet corridors. The night was deep, the crescent, silver moon hanging low on the horizon, bringing an air of tranquility and silence on the palace courtyard below that he was now passing through, usually loud with the clanging and banging of swords and weapons against each other as the solders practiced daily during the day. The lanterns were already lit, a bright orange path lighting his way as he delved deeper into the palace walls, the summons he had received just moments ago still on his mind.<p>

The Emperor had requested his presence in his private chambers tonight.

This wasn't the first time it happened. Being the Commander General of the Imperial Army, he had been summoned into the Emperor's sleeping quarters before along with the advisors of the court for meetings about the state, as the Emperor preferred a more comfortable place for all of them to talk, but this was the first time that the man had asked for him to come alone. He had just finished drafting the new recruits when a servant approached him (one of the Emperor's personal attendants, he noted), with a personal note from the royal himself. Curiosity and worry both settling in, Sanada had nodded his acceptance of the invitation to the messenger, telling the man that he will be in the Emperor's quarters later that night. And, not bothering to change into more comfortable clothes after their training session, Sanada had set out as soon as possible, feeling somewhat anxious about the reason of the summoning.

Turning into a corner, he had finally arrived at a familiar hallway; the lanterns outside dimmed down a few notches, but the light inside the Emperor's quarters were bright, signifying his presence in the room. The guards standing in front of the doors straightened out more at the presence of their commander, feet together and spears held ramrod as they looked straight ahead.

"General Sanada, sir!" Both of them said at the same time, trying their best to not to look interested at the fact that their general was in front of them tonight.

"At ease." Sanada nodded his acknowledgement, waiting for the two to resume their former positions (feet apart, spears held diagonally from their body) before kneeling in front of the door, a knuckle lightly touching the wooden floor, head bowed as his deep voice cut through the stillness of the night.

"Sanada Genichirou has arrived at your request, Your Majesty."

"Enter." The voice that answered him back was faint, but very distinct, somewhat deep for a woman's, but also somewhat high for a man's, a perfect contradiction that would puzzle most people when hearing the royal for the first time. But Sanada wasn't most people. With a quick "I'll be entering,", Sanada stood up and placed a hand on the paper door, sliding it as quietly as possible before stepping inside the chambers, sliding back the door behind him.

Once again he can't help but feel breathless when he faced the antechamber of the Emperor's room. He had always known that the Emperor always had an aesthetic for beauty, and this room was the proof of that, with the colors of rich blue, white and lavender weaving with the more traditional browns and greens. Cream colored paper doors with an enchanting flower design separated the main sleeping room from the sitting room, where he was currently. In the corner there was a small alcove, where a simple and yet elegant flower arrangement stood proudly in front of a calligraphy scroll (his own handwriting, Sanada now realized with some incredulity) which bore the kanji of the royal family. Shelves also adorned the room with various rare and irreplaceable trinkets that the Emperor received from leaders of other nations as gifts or peace offerings (he recognized one of the small, gold coated plates as one of the gifts of Hyotei's current king, Atobe Keigo, Sanada saw with a frown, and a small music box given to him by Seigaku's leader, Tezuka Kunimitsu, he thought with an even deeper scowl).

And seeing that the other man wasn't present in this room, Sanada had turned to the closed paper doors with slight question and uneasiness. Surely the Emperor wasn't going to meet him in the inner chamber, was he? Only the members of the royal family and their attendants were permitted to enter it, and he would not be as impudent as to assume that the royal would want him to enter without permission. And just as his discomfort reached its peak the door slid to the side and an attendant, seeing him, bowed respectfully and moved to the side.

"He has been expecting you, General Sanada."

"Ah." He let the servant guide him inside the personal sleeping chambers, unknowingly holding his breath as he stepped inside, the paper door sliding shut behind him. He had never been here before. He was probably the first person outside of the royal family to do so. The word beautiful didn't do the room justice. It was intricate, almost ethereal looking as the man owning it, simple and yet elegant in its design. Sanada found that he couldn't take his eyes off it, and it was only with the prompting of the servant that he managed to move on, being ushered to a side room and told that the Emperor would meet him shortly.

Sanada accepted this, immersing himself in observing the Emperor's inner chambers properly. He might never get a chance like this after all, and the temptation was too great to ignore. It was large, perhaps one of the largest rooms in the palace, filled with splendor and rare antiques Sanada had never seen in his life. But it was very simple in its grandeur, furniture tasteful, but not overbearing.

He turned his head to the side, just to see if the rooms extended further, and was in time to see cloth slide and pool down to a pair of slender ankles.

His eyes widened, taking in the sight of an exposed, smooth-looking back. His mouth instantly went dry, opened slightly in slight surprise, unable to make himself look away. The usual waterfall of midnight-blue hair was neatly tied up, showing a shapely nape. Despite himself, his ochre gaze slowly moved down, following the wave of a spine, lingering at the not-so-square shoulders, the thin but lean arms, and the dip of the body line towards a trim waist, flaring out to a slightly curving hip. Long and slender legs followed, ending at a pair of sinfully bare feet, all covered in pale white flesh that seemed now to be translucent under the lamplight. Every time the other man moved, his muscles shifted under the snow-colored skin, and Sanada could almost see the blue veins running under the sinew of joint and bone. The Emperor turned his head to the side, showing a shadow of his face as he was attended to by his servants, sliding a robe over his shoulders, the sash following afterwards, unaware of his audience who was gaping unabashedly at him.

Quickly Sanada came to his senses and averted his eyes down, shame and embarrassment showing in his deep red cheeks, mortified that he was blatantly staring at the Emperor while he was dressing. He kept his eye in line at the other man's feet, but even that proved to be a capable distraction, mesmerized with every arch of a heel, every shift of an ankle, until it was finally covered with blue-colored silk. Deciding that it was safe to look up once more, Sanada did, and was relieved to see that the Emperor was walking out of his dressing room, wearing more appropriate clothing.

He straightened up, bowing low as the other man made his presence known.

"Your Majesty," he greeted solemnly, not standing straight until the other man bid him to do so. The emperor did, and Sanada finally made eye contact with the most powerful man in the kingdom.

Yukimura Seiichi. The Emperor of Rikkai.

"General Sanada," the man greeted him, a lilt of surprise and delight in his voice. He looked to be relaxed, almost nonchalant in his casualness, a complete change from his domineering personality when in front of the royal court. He was now warm, friendly, opposing the cold, distant, and almost cruel image he had when standing in front of his people. "Thank you for accepting my invitation."

"No, the honor is mine, Your Majesty." Sanada wasn't sure that it was a good or a bad thing that the Emperor gave him permission to look at him straight in the face now. He was just as distracting as he was before, maybe even more, now that Sanada had the chance to look at him properly. Yukimura Seiichi was wearing what could possibly be the most provocative clothing he had ever seen in his life: a metallic blue yukata, embellished with butterflies, worn off shoulder, exposing his collar bone and the long column of his neck. The previously put up hair was now loose and free, falling down in ripples, brushing against the bare chest Sanada could see peeking through the silk. The obi was tied loosely, the slit wider than usual, letting him see bare thighs, a flash of milky white skin every time the other man would move.

He gulped, using more force than usual to make himself look away.

"Is there anything that you require of me?" Sanada asked stiffly, willing his voice to sound composed.

Yukimura laughed. "Can't this be merely a social visit?" He asked, still chuckling. Behind him, Sanada saw the attendants emerge, most likely finishing their work before retiring for the night. "Is there anything else that you need, Your Majesty?" One of the maids asked, bowing respectfully.

"Yes," The other waved in his direction. "Attend to General Sanada." He ordered briskly. "Make him comfortable, and bring a bottle of sake to the gardens afterwards. General, I'll meet you there." And off Yukimura went, a vision in flowing blue, more floating than walking, gliding through the paper walls and finally disappearing from sight.

"At once," And Sanada was carted off to the side room, and he willingly went with them, not wanting to disobey the Emperor's orders. He let them remove his armor and weapons, and dress him into a less elaborate but still elegant-looking kimono. He sighed as he padded through the floors and finally exited the translucent doors in tow with the servants, finding the other man already outside, facing the Emperor's personal garden. A low table separated two cushions, the bottle of sake and two cups already present, sitting quietly and just waiting to be used. A single candle was lit, flickering in the semi-darkness, the moonlight casting dim shadows over the still garden.

"Ah, General, come join me." Yukimura was already sitting down on one of the cushions, already being poured a cup of sake. Sanada sat on the other side, a servant moving forward to fill his ceramic cup with warm liquor.

"That will be all. You may retire for the night." The Emperor ordered the attendants once they were settled. They bowed to both men and retreated discreetly, and it wasn't until they were both alone that Yukimura spoke out. "Let's drink to a good day's work, General." Yukimura raised his glass, smiling at him.

"Ah." Sanada raised his cup and downed it in one go, the sake burning a warm pathway down his throat, before settling in his stomach. He felt looser, relaxed even, reaching forward to grab the sake bottle and pour the other man another drink. Yukimura smiled, letting him pour enough before reclining back on the cushion, looking out in to the dark garden, the only presence of light the dim moonlight and the single, flickering candle. "Thank you for inviting me, Your Majesty."

"Even the greatest man needs to rest his body." Yukimura chuckled, grasping his wrist, and his touch burned through the silk, holding him steady until he had the quantity he wanted, before letting him go.

Sanada didn't even notice how much long they stayed there, the lowering quantity of liquor and the slow melt of wax their only indication of passing time. He even forgot to be on his guard, as the sake entered his bloodstream, and the general found his reason fleeing him, for his thoughts always turned towards his companion. YukImura Seiichi, if it was possible, looked more beautiful now, almost like a physical god, with the way the light wind ruffled his dark blue hair, the way the kimono fluttered around him, almost hovering in mid-air, just barely covering his body. Sanada found that he can't breathe, swallowing thickly, unable to tear his gaze away from the exposed, almost translucent-looking skin, sloping down to a neck and extending down to a chest, until he saw the edge of where flesh meets cloth. He suddenly had the urge to run his hands along Yukimura's body, just to see if his skin was as soft and as smooth as it looked, and bit the inside of his cheek to stop such rampant thoughts from clouding his mind.

If the other man was seducing him he was doing a very good job on it; Sanada had to physically stop himself from leaving his seat and taking the Emperor right there and then, never mind that he could be executed for such insolence.

"You're a man of self-control, aren't you, General Sanada?" Yukimura suddenly asked, shaking him out of his stupor. He trained his gaze away from the Emperor's body to his face, staring calmly, though internally startled that he had been caught staring. The alcohol must be working more thoroughly than he thought, as the other man gave him a slow, hot smile that made _something_ curl in the pit of his stomach. Yukiimura tilted his head back, exposing his neck, and it almost hurt Sanada to see it unmarked, and he could almost imagine himself running his tongue along the blue vein pulsing faintly in the semi-darkness.

He gulped, trying to contain the sudden heat that was rising in his body. "What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

The Emperor chuckled, a deep, throaty sound that boiled his blood and sent desire spiking through his veins. "I brought you here to my chambers, made you drink, wearing only this robe, and still you do nothing." Darkened blue eyes glittered in amusement, leaning forward, hazy and clouded, like liquid smoke. "Tell me, should I be flattered, or insulted?"

It had to be the sake, Sanada thought with some desperation, watching the way the other man lean towards him, slowly, with such intent. Yukimura Seiichi looked desirable, perhaps too much, just enough for him to slip into a moment of insanity.

"You should be flattered, Your Majesty." The alcohol had loosened his tongue, and didn't stop the man from his advance, merely staring back until Yukimura was all but sitting in his lap, placing his hands on a trim waist, the other linking his hands behind a strong neck, lightly playing with the short, slightly coarse strands of black hair.

"Why?" The Emperor murmured, eyes faintly glowing like twin sapphires, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, his brows furrowed just slightly in concentration.

And in one instant the world stopped, and all they could see, touch, hear and feel was each other. It was the edge of the cliff, the breath before the plunge, one that they were all too willing to take.

"Because you perfectly know that I'm not a very patient person." Sanada whispered, yanking the other man to him, and finally melding their lips together.

He could taste the sake on the Yukimura's tongue. He delved into the mild sweetness, tasting, mapping out and claiming territory with a ferocity and passion that he didn't know he possessed. A low growl rumbled in his throat hearing the soft moan escape succulent-tasting lips, hands sliding under the flowing folds of the yukata and skating up slim thighs. The feel of his skin was incredible, and Yukimura pulled him closer, aligning their bodies, not once breaking their intimate connection, feeling a hand touch his cheek, another winding up his hair. They parted, a thick strand of liquid still connecting them together, both short of breath and exhaling shaky breaths, looking deep into each other's eyes.

"Your Majesty…" He mumbled against swollen lips, inhaling the air the other man breathed out, eyes almost black and glazed over with lust.

But the other man shook his head, long, midnight blue hair a curtain surrounding them both, as if hiding them from the rest of the world. He settled himself, knees sliding on either side of him and cupping his face with both hands, tilting it up. "No… just Seiichi." He whispered back, before kissing him again, this time slow and gentle, drawing out the moment until it became an almost pleasurable pain that had Sanada aching for more. Teeth nipped at his bottom lip and he obliged his leader, parting his lips and letting himself be caught up in a courtship of tongue, lips and teeth, becoming more and more of a battle for dominance that he was easily winning.

Sanada's hands roamed, touching, exploring everywhere, grabbing hold of Seiichi's hips and pulling it down, letting gravity work its nature and bring them closer, hearing Seiichi gasp against his mouth at the sudden, intense friction at their growing hardness. Sanada didn't stop himself from smirking, wrapping an arm around the other man's waist and keeping him there, occasionally bucking up to grind their hips together. Seiichi shuddered in his arms, releasing his lips with a small, audible pop, panting harshly.

"No… not… her–ah!" Seiichi threw his head back when a hot tongue lavished attention on his neck, nipping sharply at the skin. Sanada could feel the other man's pulse against his lips, fast, fleeting beats that matched his own. He sucked lightly on a pressure point, too far gone to really care about propriety at that moment.

"Not so loud, _Your Majesty_." He whispered again, warm breath against damp skin, red violet blossoming on pale white. "We might alert the whole palace."

Seiichi looked down at him, eyes dark and glittering with a delicious purpose. "I could also execute you for your insolence, _General_." He purred back, sifting his hands through black locks.

"Who was it that brought me here, made me drink, and seduced me?" Sake really didn't make him the same man, Sanada vaguely thought to himself, the blood and alcohol mixing in his head. He gave another lick to the pale neck, now littered with lovebites, pressing quick, open-mouthed kisses to the skin he could see.

Seiichi smirked. "Point," and stifled a loud moan when Sanada finally touched him where he wanted the most, giving a slow, almost languid stroke that broke through his carefully constructed composure. Seiichi shuddered, biting into Sanada's neck to muffle the sounds escaping his mouth, clinging on to broad shoulders as he was teased from base to tip. Sanada hissed slightly at the sudden flare of pain but didn't stop his movements, thumbing the slit thoughtfully.

Seiichi undulated his hips, spikes of pleasure rippling through him. "Sana – nng! D-Don't –haah! tease… me…!" He raised himself on his knees, grinding against Sanada's hand, rough and calloused with daily training, his grip warm and firm. Sanada hissed, feeling the silk fabric rub against own aroused state, and retaliated by bringing his kisses down to the other man's chest, parting the yukata more until it all but hung on Seiichi's slim frame, a tongue darting out to flick against a pebbled nipple.

Never in his wildest thoughts did Sanada imagine that he would be doing something like this. It was something he had hidden and had denied himself long ago, his admiration for their ruler. They were on different worlds, one that scarcely ever met. But right here, right now, nothing mattered but the two of them and the sensations they took and gave each other.

Reality could wait until the sun had risen. But that moment, that night, was theirs alone.

Swirling his tongue around a rosy nub Sanada held the trembling body steady, not once ceasing his now gentle and feather-like touches. There were hands through his hair tugging, holding, tilting his head up, making smoldering ochre meet with glowing cerulean. "You're so beautiful," Sanada whispered with reverence, senses heightened and his inhibitions all but disintegrating, capturing the other man's mouth into another kiss, lapping at the petal-soft lips.

Seiichi blushed, red dusting the cream-colored skin. "Don't say things like that," He murmured back, shivering and bit down the displeased whine when Sanada withdrew his hand. "Soon the morning will come, and this will only remain as a dream." Their lips grazed against one another, staying so close that he could breathe in the air that Seiichi breathed out. Seiichi sounded so sad, so melancholic at that thought, that Sanada wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms and make him forget about everything else in the world.

Sanada raised his hand, lapping up the milky essence that gathered, bringing his fingers to the other man's mouth, tracing the rouge-colored lips, a thumb finally pushing itself in between. "Then we'll make this dream last." He whispered huskily, lust-filled eyes delivering a sound vow.

"I'll exhaust myself loving you, again and again, until you could only lie spent in my arms." Seiichi shivered at the words, heat coursing through his veins. The words held as much promise as it did a threat, and Seiichi could only squirm in anticipation.

"I'll never let you sleep; driving myself inside you so many times that you'll lose count, only remembering my name and the pleasure I'm giving you." Sanada held Seiichi's hip steady with another hand, bucking his hips up, letting the other man feel the curve of his arousal, making Seiichi roll his eyes at the sensation.

"A-Ah!"

"And when you wake, while I may be gone, my kisses and my touches will still be engraved on your skin." To make his point, Sanada nipped on Seiichi's chest sharply, making him intake a sharp breath, both pain and pleasure making the most maddening mix. "And the memories of this night will stay with you forever."

The other man answered by suckling lightly on the tip, making Sanada groan, images of something rather than his fingers receiving the same action. He watched intently as Seiichi took his whole finger in, a swipe of a rough pad sending bolts of electricity throughout his skin. Seiichi's eyes softened, releasing the finger with a small pop, and lowered his head so their foreheads bumped together gently, sliding his arms around Sanada's neck.

"Genichirou."

The gesture was tender, loving, and, in that single moment, he wasn't a man who was serving his leader. Sanada was instantly taken to a time before stature and duty came in the way, when two boys held hands and ran in the gardens without a care in the world. They were childhood friends, growing up together, sharing the same dreams and wishes, moments and times that both of them treasured deep in their hearts, until they were pried apart by the responsibility they inherited from birth.

Genichirou reached out, brushing away the long bangs that clung to sweat-streaked skin, cupping the beautiful face, a small, genuine smile forming on his lips. Not as the General to his Emperor, but as Genichirou to his Seiichi.

His ruler, his leader.

His emperor.

His friend, his rival.

His lover.

And then Seiichi smiled at him, sweet and genuine, a mirror of the boy he met so long ago. He slipped his eyes shut, their noses bumping together, a small chuckle escaping his lips, before getting tangled up in another kiss.

It was slow and affectionate, yet not less passionate, the almost unbearable heat simmering into a bubbling warmth that stretched on the surface, almost to the verge of spilling, but pulling back at the last moment. Sanada moved with slow, careful intent, almost hypnotic when he sucked lightly on Seiichi's bottom lip, pulling back and licking the parted lips, before capturing the mouth in a single motion, then moving away. Large hands framed Seiichi's face, a thumb skimming down the smooth, unblemished skin to the juncture between neck and jaw, angling his head for deeper exploration.

Genichirou let his own eyes slip shut, to let himself _feel_, the heat lazily creeping up his body. It felt so right, kissing the other man like this, long, slow, undeniably sensual, inhaling Seiichi-flavored oxygen with every short parting, before darting in again to twine with wet muscle. In. Out. Swirl. Genichirou felt so lightheaded, head spinning with the scent of forest pines and flowery musk.

Seiichi retreated with a small pop, panting against his mouth, aching, needy, the yukata already pooling down to his arms, slowly drowning in the sensations the raven was giving him. Then there was a kiss to his cheek, to his temple, to his forehead, turning to the side and brushing his lips against the cartilage of an ear.

"…Seiichi." Genichirou breathed out, his deep voice reverberating through the back of his ear to the hollow of his neck, making Seiichi shudder, a chill running down his spine. Teeth suddenly nibbled on the helix, and Seiichi jumped, dazed blue eyes focusing on him, clenching his fist around the material of Genichirou's robe.

"H-Haah!" Seiichi bit his lip and closed his eyes to savor the pleasure that coursed through his body. Hands found purchase in Genichirou's short hair, tugging when he lavished attention again to his neck, large hands now pulling the obi loose, successful in untucking it and letting it fall to the ground, exposing the body that his eyes hungrily devoured. He roamed through the lean abdomen, tracing every shallow indent and curve of bone and muscle, pads of fingers pressing lightly against the flat surface of Seiichi's sternum, thrumming in time with the heart that was racing frantically. "H-Hnn…!"

"Don't stop your voice." Genichiou murmured, splaying his fingers on the small of the other's back, shifting him so that they were both chest to chest, slick with sweat and the scent of sex. "Let me hear it." He moved down, grabbing a handful of flesh, kneading, squeezing, rolling it with his palms, all the while flicking his tongue on pert nipples, the rough surface sending jagged spikes of pleasure when it rubbed against the sensitive nub.

"A-Ah! Nngh! G-Gen…" Seiichi shuddered a lungful of air, pupils dilated to the point of darkness, gripping on his hair so tightly that it almost hurt, but Genichirou wouldn't complain. He too, was aroused to the point of it being almost unbearably painful, but nothing brought him greater pleasure than seeing the other man being undone with his own hands. Just watching Seiichi all but completely give up control to him was awe-inspiring. He was pleasuring the Emperor, the most powerful man in their land, and to ignore that pride to submit himself to another person's touch was something Genichirou respected and would forever cherish, his breath stolen away at that simple action.

Suddenly he felt that they shouldn't be doing this here. Seiichi deserved more, much more than this place.

"Not here," The general growled, picking the other man up with relative ease, and retreated into the private chambers, acutely aware of the legs wrapped around his waist, and the heated breath on his neck as Seiichi nuzzled into it, planting a soft kiss on the side that had Genichirou shuddering with want. He all but ran to the bedroom, which was alight with low-hanging candles, setting the other man down on the futon, appreciating the way the long, blue hair fanned out against the whiteness of the sheets and the orange glow of the room.

They were a tangle of sheets and limbs, feverish kisses and loose clothing. Genichirou found himself being flipped over, his back firmly pressed back against the futon, a curtain of blue-black hair pooling at his chest as the other man leaned over him, a smirk playing out against thoroughly kissed lips.

"You've had your fun, General." Seiichi breathed out, straddling his hips and hands pushing him down, erotically disheveled in his half-worn yukata. "But now it's my turn." Seiichi's eyes twinkled with mischievousness, making him gulp, both in anticipation and nervousness. He should've known that his control wouldn't last long. A finger slowly traced down the dip of his visible chest, and his breath hitched, Adam's apple bobbing as hands parted his robe open, skimming against his flesh, creating goose-bumps along its wake. Seiichi leaned his head down, blue orbs shining like high-cut jewels, a pink tongue darting out to taste bronzed skin, never taking his gaze off his face.

And then things seemed to move fast-forward. It was all Genichirou could do to not to groan out loud, fisting the sheets below him as nips, bites and sucks tattooed his skin. Wisps of midnight-blue assaulted his vision, body tensing as Seiichi reached between them and had him in his grip, mimicking what Sanada had been doing him before, a slow pump, teasing the head lightly. Sanada hissed at the sensation, mind-numbing pleasure making him incoherent, closing his eyes and his hips bucking up and down involuntarily to feel more of that friction. It was so slow, so agonizing slow, made even worse when Seiichi pinned him down and continued his insanely pleasurable torture, lips, hands moving down his body at a sluggish, unhurried pace, making him writhe and moan until Genichirou was at the point of begging.

"God," he cried out hoarsely, almost lifting himself off the futon when Seiichi settled himself between his thighs and took him into his mouth, warm and wet, almost unbearably hot. "A-Ah…!" His knuckles turned white with how much he gripped the covers, helpless in the onslaught of gratification. A curse slipped by his lips, as he gritted his teeth and tried his best to keep the heat from drawing him out.

Seiichi's lips tiled up in a smile, pulling back and kissing the head lovingly. "Seiichi would do." He went down again, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking, taking him inside as far as he could, pulling back when Genichirou tensed, licking from base to tip, peppering kisses to his thighs, repeating the maddening cycle again and again until Genichirou was all but crying for release.

He didn't want to come like this. Once Seiichi released him he pulled the other man up, their lips meeting like their very lives depended on it, wanting to cool down for a moment. He could taste himself in Seiichi's mouth, salty and bitter, finally ridding the other of his clothes and feeling relief when pressed skin-to-skin. He held Seiichi's waist, bodies fitting each other as legs tangled and the dim lights casted a shadow over their faces.

"Are you prepared?" At this quiet question Seiichi nodded, reaching over and getting a vial somewhere over Genichirou's head. He came back with a crystal bottle in hand, pressing it to the other man's hands, and giving him a short, sweet kiss. Genichirou responded, a hand on the other man's nape, before removing it and pulling the stopper open, the scent of chamomile assaulting his senses. Pouring a bit on his hands he let the slick, slippery oil coat his fingers, warming it up, rubbing it between his fingers. He gave a questioning look at the other man, asking for his permission, and Seiichi raised himself on all-fours, placing Genichirou's hands at his lower back.

"Touch me." Seiichi whispered, letting out a low moan when he felt warmer hands slide along his skin, dripping in oil, skimming low and squeezing the flesh tightly, parting his cheeks, fingers ghosting over the strip of skin he could now feel exposed to the world. He rested his head on Genichirou's collar bone, quick, panting breaths stirring the tanned, damp skin. "Feel me."

For the first time Genichirou blushed, groping blindly, before finally founding the spot he was looking for. Seiichi laughed quietly, seeing his embarrassed face, before biting his lip as the other man lightly rubbed at the entrance, lathering it with oil, feeling it twitch at his touch, before inserting a finger in. "Haah!" Seiichi gasped beside his ear, his knees trembling as Genichirou pushed in, out, coating the tight walls, his face a mask of careful concentration, struggling to be slow and gentle when his finger was gripped like a vice. It was hot inside, Genichirou thought, pushing deeper, unable to stop his own moan coming out when he was finally knuckle-deep. Hot and tight. It felt incredible, to touch the other man like this, and Genichirou gritted his teeth, trying to retain a semblance of control.

"What do you want?" He asked against sweat-drenched hair, swirling his finger around before shallowly thrusting out.

"H-Hnngh…! M-more…!" Fingers scratched his chest, a lean frame shaking lightly, and Genichirou barely registered the fast flash of pain before acquiescing to the other man's wishes. "G-God…!" Seiichi whimpered as another finger plunged in, stretching him slowly.

This time, it was him who smiled back. "Genichirou will do." Once his fingers could move more freely he added a third, stretching, widening, spreading out. Genichirou growled deep in his throat, steadying Seiichi's hip with one hand when he tried to rock back, wanting more of that fullness, and let a noise of protest when it was gone, leaving him feeling oddly empty. Caramel and blue met silently met, so many memories and conversations passing through them with that one glance.

Sanada Genichirou was completely smitten, enamored, with this man.

He passed the vial to Seiichi, who took it without reservation and poured a generous amount in his palm, letting it soak, before reaching back and sliding a hand on him, making Genichirou grunt at the jolt of pleasure suddenly spreading through his body, the action smoother, slicker now with the help of the oil. Seiichi took this an opportunity to tease the other man, fingers ghosting lightly over skin sensitive skin, making Genichirou shiver when he left the warm liquid dribble down his thighs. Seiichi reared himself up, sitting once again on his lap, pulling the other man up with him so they both sat up, sharing another long, lingering kiss.

"Watch me." Seiichi whispered against his lips, holding Genichirou's head steady as he positioned himself, the tip prodding against his well-lubricated entrance. Genichirou waited, tensing as anticipation churned in his stomach, keeping his eyes trained on the other man's face, flushed and clouded with lust.

Slowly, Seiichi sunk himself down, a strangled noise of pain escaping him, clutching hard on the other man's shoulders, fingers digging into muscled shoulders as tears sprang his eyes, taking him in inch by inch. "Mmph! G-Gen…!"

Genichirou threw his head back the moment he breached through the tight opening, immediately engulfed in a liquid heat that proceeded to melt every bone present in his body. "S-Seiichi…" he released a shaky breath, gripping Seiichi's waist with a bruising foce, eyes squeezed shut, taking deep breaths to resist the urge to slam up the willing body on top of him. "S-so… t-tight…" Every nerve in his body was now charged with electricity, every brush of the fabric making him lose any rational thought in his mind. He was now acutely aware of everything, on how Seiichi breathed , how his legs squeezed around his abdomen, trying to anchor himself to him, holding, clinging to him like a lifeline.

For a moment they stayed unmoving, Seiichi still adjusting to his size, Sanada trying to wrangle with his self-control, unwilling to lose this moment of great intimacy. He was inside Seiichi now, velvet walls massaging and squeezing him for all he was worth, and he looked up, wavy blue locks shielding them from the sight of the world once more.

"Haa… Gen… ichirou…" Hands curled around his nape, heated breath fanning across his cheek, lips pressing a quick, chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. Yukimura Seiichi had never looked more beautiful, more human in his eyes until that single moment. Genichirou gathered the long hair, slipping his tongue inside a warm mouth, twirling the strands between his fingers, curling the appendage around its partner, trying to distract the other man from the pain.

"Shh," Genichirou pulled back, hands sliding up, framing a not-so angular jaw. "We'll take it slow." He brushed his lips against tear-streaked lashes, licking up the salty drops that gathered. "Are you all right?" He could feel Seiichi nod, facing each other and sharing a minute, affectionate smile, the raven not quick enough to hide his own deeply besotted one.

Hands suddenly pushed against his chest, making him lie down on the futon again. Genichirou quickly surrendered control, back pressed firmly against the white-colored sheets. The unbound hair pooled at his stomach, wisps tickling the dip of his pectorals, tips just touching his obliques. Seiichi reared over him, positioning himself so he sat directly on top of the other man's pelvis, taking Genichirou's hands and placing them on his back, his own clutching at tensed biceps.

"Lean back," Seiichi said with a roughness Genichirou had never heard before, "And let me take you for a ride."

The first movement was like a slow roll from a tidal wave. It was slow, the scent of lovemaking so heavy in the air that Genichirou could almost taste it with his tongue. He rolled his head back limply, stars exploding and colliding around him as heat ignited, drenching his body whole and spreading through his veins, the very sinews of his muscles. He didn't imagine how hard it was to stay still, to resist pounding up into the welcoming tightness, running his hands up and down the lithe, pale body, feeling the muscles that slowly worked him up to the brink. Seiichi was a sight to behold, gyrating his hips instead of moving up and down, driving him deeper and deeper, his self-imposed distraction not really working as the inner walls suddenly clamped down on him. He gasped, gripping pale hips enough to bruise when he also heard Seiichi moan, cheeks in the prettiest shade of red, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Genichirou felt helpless, almost writhing on the futon. He wasn't going to last long, not with all the teasing he had gone through. But to see Seiichi like this, falling apart and losing control because of him, to make him _feel_, was surreal, almost a dream. A sudden urge welled up inside him, to make Seiichi completely come undone in his arms, to take him completely and irrevocably as his, so that, in turn, he too would lose himself in turn.

Subconsciously they developed a careful and precise rhythm, their bodies fitting together with a familiarity that both felt but never actually realized. Writhing heat filled Genichirou like a lavish tide, but he felt exquisite, luxurious, as if they had all the time in the world. In their current situation it was Seiichi who held the power to stop or move as he pleased, and Genichirou could only go along, swept away with the sensations that rendered his mind process completely useless. Seiichi trembled, too overcome with utter ecstasy to move properly, making sure to hit that spot inside him every time he moved down, grinding on it, making him clamp down on Genichirou hard enough to hurt.

"M-move with me…!" Seiichi gasped, already reaching his limit. They'd fooled around enough, and now they could only feel an intense, gripping _need_. Needing no other prompt Genichirou followed the other man's wishes, planting his feet firmly to anchor himself, finally able to snap his hips up in a punishing rhythm. Seiichi could only wail and cry out as Genichirou reached deep inside him, having no strength to push himself up and down.

"C-Close…!" Genichirou was already half-insane, coherency already out the window, feeling so close to completion that he knew that if someone interrupted them at that exact moment he would have to kill them. "S-Seiichi…!"

"D-Deeper… F-Faster…!" Seiichi didn't even know what he was saying, only able to cling to Genichirou like his very life depended on it. He felt the other reach between them, almost screaming when Genichirou finally had a hand on him, pumping up and down in quick, rough strokes. "Gen…! K-Kiss…!"

And Genichirou pulled him into a soul-stirring, breath-stealing kiss just as Seiichi's body tensed, back drawn like arrow released from its bowstring, muffling the scream that would've alerted every man inside the palace as his world finally shattered. Ribbons of white stained their stomachs, and it didn't take much for Genichirou to follow, emptying himself inside the other man, Seiichi milking every single drop he had to offer.

Finally exhausted, they fell into each other's arms, Genichirou combing fingers through damp hair, body too sluggish for him to even think of moving. He knew that Seiichi wasn't as prepared for this kind for physical exertion and let him rest, wrapping his arms around the other's waist protectively

Later he would make good on his promise, but for now, lying down with the other man like this, was enough. And, as he drifted off to a light slumber, he thought he heard Seiichi whisper three words to him, though that might already be a dream.

-/-

Yanagi Renji entered the Emperor's study after much ceremony, finding the man sitting on his desk, as unruffled and as composed as ever, reading through a recently delivered scroll. The other man looked to be in a very good mood, almost blooming even.

"You seem to be happier than usual, Your Majesty." The court adviser said as a way of greeting, and Yukimura waved his hand, telling him to do away with the formalities, settling down the scroll and smiling sweetly at the taller brunet. "Did something good happen?"

"… As a matter of fact, I did have a very engaging night, Renji." The Emperor stood up, savoring the delicious, throbbing ache that made his body shake. He smiled to himself, making Yanagi take the chance to observe his leader, finding him a bit different than usual. In fact, toever, he man was positively glowing, a healthy flush in his usually pale skin, the kind that you only get when you just spent the whole day with your lover.

Yanagi slowly raised an eyebrow at his thoughts. Perhaps the Emperor had spent a night with one of his concubines? But nobody had been their quarters last night, Yanagi would definitely know if the Emperor decided to do a late-night visit to one of the. There were rumors, though, that the Emperor kept another lover apart from his royal harem, one that the man apparently favored above anyone else. The accusations remained unfounded, though the whispers continued to float around. Most of the time the emperor was seen in the company of his Advisor and his General, the three forming a formidable triumvirate that was the main force of their country.

Yanagi Renji, however, definitely knew better.

"Was he too rough on you this time?" He looked at his close friend critically, trying to find something that could implicate Seiichi. But the man was dressed as impeccably and as proper as ever, hair done up, his flowing, ceremonial robes covering every inch of his body from view, though Yanagi could see, if he looked hard enough, the bruise that was half-peeking through the collar of Seiichi's kimono. His personals servants and guards had been sworn to secrecy about the General's frequent night visits to the Emperor's chambers, an arrangement they were all happy to do so, anything to make their lords happy.

"Renji, if he was, I wouldn't be able to sit down properly right now." Seiichi chuckled, turning back to his adviser. "So? What's the agenda for the day?"

"King Shiraishi from the Kingdom of Shitenhouji has sent another gift for you. It's sitting in the courtyard right now at your perusal."

Yukimura sighed. "Please tell me that it's not another statue." Lately a lot of leaders from neighboring countries had been giving him one gift to another. If he didn't know any better he would say that they were trying to court him.

"It isn't," Yanagi assured the other man, making Seiichi look visibly relieved. "It's a vase." And chuckled as the leader deflated at the words.

"Well, that gift isn't going to unwrap itself," Yukimura declared, sweeping out of the rooms and into the corridor, the brunet following closely behind. As they passed by the courtyard Yukimura dimly heard the sounds of fighting, steel clashing against each other, and looked down, only to see the new recruits training that day, all covered up in sweat and dirt, fresh, young men willing to serve their country and its people. He passed an interested eye over them, knowing that his Commander-General was overseeing their training personally. Looking for a familiar mop of black he finally found the other man, who was strangely sitting down, brows furrowed in a grimace.

"What's wrong with him?" Yukumura can't keep the worry out of his voice. "Is he feeling all right?"

"He muttered something to me earlier this morning about a headache and a hangover." Yanagi informed the other man, a barely-concealed smirk threatening to take over his face. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Hmm…" Yukimura can't seem to take his eyes away from his mildly suffering General, so much that he almost didn't hear the words shouted out.

"The Emperor is in our presence! Bow and show respect!"

All at once the activity completely stopped and everyone turned to him, bowing low. Yukimura acknowledged them, smiling kindly, only to find Sanada standing up as well, looking as majestic in complete armor

They held each other's gaze, even with the great distance between them. At once the memories of the night before came to him, making his heart skip a beat, a sudden warm flush coloring his cheeks. Yukimura gripped the railing tightly as an understanding passed though them, the raven bowing low, ochre eyes twinkling knowingly as a smile lurked underneath its depths.

_And the memories of this night will stay with you forever. _

And, even without words, The Emperor understood. He nodded back, returning back to his walk, a tender smile tugging at his lips, knowing that his lover was also thinking that same thing.

* * *

><p>... I seriously can't type the word 'cock' without cringing. And 'ass'. And basically any part of the lower male genitalia because it makes me feel extremely uncomfortable. This may be due to the fact that I'm a romantic guy, and that I feel like I'm writing a porn fic if I do. (Well, technically I <em>am<em>, but _still_...!) So I apologize if the vocabulary is a bit repetitive.

And, more recently, I just realized that, apparently, I have a thing for long hair. Thinking about it, my ex-girlfriends all had longish hair, and my boy has this gorgeous, black locks that he keeps tied up... cough. And Yukimura, being my first *cough* relative male interest, managed to channel this particular weakness of mine. Him having long hair is somewhat justified by the time period this fic is in, so... um.

Read and review, everyone. I really want to know your thoughts on this piece, because my lover and I have a little wager regarding this fic. Can't tell you the exact details of it all, but I'm really riding a lot in this... so thoughts, anyone? Please?

_**Mitsukai20**_


End file.
